Telephone Post Strikes Again!
by KH777
Summary: Collab with Robin Logan! We all know that Yuichiro and Kimizuki don't get along. But what if it escalated into a full-on prank war?


This is a _Seraph of the End_ fan fiction. Collaboration with my best friend Robin Logan and me! We both came up with ideas from each other and Jane Glass contributed some ideas for us to write. This was made through a text role play and she played Kimizuki and Shinoa while I played Yuichiro and Yoichi.

Needless to say, Yuichiro was quite ticked off. Then again, he was ticked off quite often, but this time… It had started a war. A war of pranks of that is. And he didn't start it, darn it! It was that dang Shiho Kimizuki! It all started when…

"Yuichiro? What are you doing?"

A voice called from behind Yu. Currently, he was hiding behind the edge of a building near a telephone post. So, it did indeed look quite strange. Though, the voice did cause Yu to jump a little. Irately, he turned around to see who was interrupting his prank.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" He snapped, softening once he noticed the puppy-like face of the intruder. It was Yoichi, the person who irritated him the least. After all, it was hard to be angry at someone who genuinely never meant to do anything that would annoy or hurt anyone else.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Yoichi apologized, his huge hazel eyes agreeing with his words. "Oh, is it what happened yesterday?"

"Of course it is!"

"But it was an accident, Yuichiro…"

"Who cares, darn it?! He still did it because he's clumsy!"

Yoichi frowned; he supposed Yu and Kimizuki would never get along. Err… Actually, it seemed they got along by fighting, strangely enough. Still, Yoichi didn't think that was good for unity… What happened was...

…...

"What are you doing!? This is as bitter as heck, Kimizuki!"

"Wow, thanks for the compliment." Kimizuki said sarcastically. "And what do you mean it's bitter? It should taste fine!" He snapped.

Shinoa took a sip of the tea then. "Mm, this tastes delicious. Are you sure your taste buds aren't just messed up Yu?"

"Well, are you sure that it's not your taste buds?" Yu retorted. Then an idea popped in his mind, he needed another opinion for a base as to who was right (and because he wasn't about to lose to Kimizuki.) Snatching the tea back from Kimizuki, he nearly shoved it in right of Yoichi, nearly spilling it on the poor boy and making him jump.

"Umm... You want me to try it? Oh, ok..." Carefully taking it from Yuichiro, he took a sip and winced slightly. "It is pretty bitter." Yoichi admitted softly, prompting Yu to flash a cocky grin in Kimizuki's direction.

"Well, whatever, it is tea, you know! I'm not going to make it too sweet! Kids..." He mumbled, glaring at them...well, Yu, he didn't blame Yoichi, he's just there. Shinoa just watched, wondering if Yu and Kimizuki are going to start fighting each other right now.

"Well, fine! Then I'll just go make my own." Yu announced, taking his leave into the kitchen. Yoichi, knowing he had no clue what he was doing and could hurt himself, ran after him.

"Wait, Yu!" He called after him.

"Wait!" Shinoa quickly called, running after them.

"He wouldn't even know where to begin...stupid, insulting my tea." Kimizuki mumbled to himself.

Once they had gotten into the kitchen, it only took Yoichi a moment to realize that he had no clue how to make tea either... Yu was staring at a machine in the kitchen quite intently. Was that the machine they needed? Yoichi strayed closer as Yu picked the thing up trying to look for any kind of indication.

"Ugh, these things are so stupid! Why don't they say anywhere what they are?!" Yu annoyed. He didn't realize there was anything in it, so he tipped it part ways upside down to find what he was seeking. However, the hot liquid streamed its way downwards and threatened to spill out on a completely oblivious Yu.

"Be careful!" Yoichi warned, trying to tilt it back upwards but the motion caused it to spill over. A small bit caught on Yoichi's hand causing him to wince and release his grip. Yu almost dropped it, but somehow managed to land it back on the table.

"Are you okay?" Yu concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need a little bit of cold water..." Yoichi reassured.

Kimizuki walked over then. "Ugh, you burned yourself? Idiot, why can't you just enjoy the tea as it is? Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It's not even that bad, you're just being a baby." He snapped. Shinoa stayed in the back, watching, since she wasn't sure if she should try to help or not. She was just mostly here in case Yu and Yoichi set something on fire.

"I didn't burn myself!" Yu snapped, irritated mostly because Yoichi had been burned and it was kinda his fault and Kimizuki was harping on him. "Just go away, I'm not going to make anything!"

"I hope not. If you make tea, it'll taste worse than mine. If you don't burn this place down first." Kimizuki snapped, glaring at him before walking off.

Grumbling and muttered that, "I'm not that much of an idiot," Yu took a seat in a chair. He decided to just drink nothing. He glanced over at Shinoa, he kinda wanted her to leave too so that he could help Yoichi without an audience.

"Why don't you go drink Kimizuki's 'wonderful' crap too?"

Shinoa sighed. "Well, I do have to get back to it anyways, now since I know you too won't be making tea..." She mumbled, walking off.

"Okay Yoichi, show me your hand." Yu said.

"No, Yuichiro, it's okay." Yoichi insisted. It only concerned Yu more when he refused to show him it. Yu's face morphed into a more serious frown but he tried not to go straight to demanding.

"Why not?" He asked annoyance laced in his tone that was easily recognizable.

"Because I can handle it myself..."

"It's bad isn't it?"

"No, really it's not!"

Yoichi winced and had been holding his hand this whole time, which meant, it totally was bad. Yu was more than certain now and a pit began to form in his stomach. Why couldn't he have just drank the dang tea?! This is ridiculous, for all the things that could have hurt Yoichi, it was tea!

"Here, just get an ice pack or something." Yu said, intending to go find the first aid kit in the room. He only knew where it was since either Guren, Shinoa or Kimizuki always had to point out where they were as to spite him. At least that came in handy now.

"Hey, if you two aren't making anything, what are you guys still doing here?" Kimizuki asked, walking in the room again.

Thankfully, Yoichi and Yu had just finished first aid on his hand so Yu didn't need to explain anything.

"I'm bored, and I didn't want to go somewhere where you'd be." Yu explained simply, though it was lie. "I was just about to go."

"Yeah, whatever." Kimizuki mumbled. "Move." He mumbled to Yoichi, shoving past him, his cup of tea in hand. Though, he tripped a little, falling on Yoichi a bit and dropping his cup, a bit of the still hot liquid getting on Yoichi's hand, and his cup falling on the floor.

Before Kimizuki could even think of apologizing, Yoichi yelped, bringing his poor twice burned hand back.

"What the heck, Kimizuki?! You're such a clumsy idiot! And I hate that dang tea! Since you love it so much, here!" Yuichiro, furious, grabbed the salt and poured all of it in the pitcher of remaining tea that Kimizuki was probably planning to drink. "There, now it's perfectly bitter enough for you!" To make matters worse, he "accidentally" pushed over the pitcher, it also crashing into the floor.

"The heck Yu, that was uncalled for! It's not like I did it on purpose!" Kimizuki yelled, outraged now, punching Yu in the face.

Of course, now that a fight had broken out, Yu punched him back. Yoichi watched in horror and would have attempted to stop them, but, his hand was burning so badly he didn't think he could...

 _Back to Present..._

"Weren't you two fighting enough?" Yoichi asked softly.

"No way! He always nags me about being careful but he's never careful himself! Now, be quiet Yoichi, he could be here any minute now." Yu replied, a grin creeping up on his features.

Kimizuki was walking in their view then, grumbling about something to himself.

As Yuichiro positioned himself, he felt a grip on his arm.

"Please don't Yuichiro; you'll just start fighting again!" Yoichi shout whispered.

"Let go! He deserves it!" Yu shout whispered back, louder than Yoichi.

Yu, finally managing to get Yoichi off of him, jumped out from his hiding place, yelling, "What are you doing, telephone post!?"

Kimizuki jumped, yelping slightly before glaring at Yu. "What the heck do you mean, I'm just walking! And don't do that, idiot!" He yelled.

Usually, when Kimizuki's voice went up so did Yu's but right now he was too pleased to feel any anger or irritation.

"Really? To mean it looks like you're busy being scared?" He grinned.

Kimizuki blushed, but continued to glare at Yu. "I wasn't scared, I was startled! There's a difference! But I guess you're too dumb to understand that." He snapped.

"Yeah, sure." Yu mocked his smirk still on his features. Before the scene could escalate, Yoichi came out of hiding, trying to ignore Kimizuki's eyes on him. He seemed to understand that some words weren't going to help so he tried a different approach, changing the subject.

"Now that you've done that, can you help me Yuichiro? My hand really hurts and I'm not sure where the first aid kit is..." Yoichi said, not telling a lie. Both of those phrases were true, he just wasn't going to bother Yuichiro about it without reason, but he had a reason this time.

"What even happened to your hand? I mean, before I burned it?" Kimizuki asked Yoichi.

"W-well that's-" Yoichi began.

"Nothing!" Yuichiro answered for him, not wanting Kimizuki to know his mistake. "Here, I'll get the first aid kit Yoichi."

"Whatever." Kimizuki mumbled. "Hmph, wasting my time by scaring me like that..." He grumbled, crossing his arms. "So, hey, was there something else you wanted from me, idiot?" He asked, Yu.

"No. Why would I? C'mon Yoichi." Yu said, walking past him back towards the building. Yoichi quickly followed after him.

Kimizuki growled. He literally just wanted to bother him then? That idiot would pay...he just wasn't sure how...yet.

…

Yoichi had been following Yuichiro around more than he usually does. Mostly because he knew there was tension brewing and wanted to work to diffuse whatever might come up. Also, Yu was feeling too guilty about burning his hand to tell him to go away. After all, Yoichi didn't annoy him, save for when he apologizes too much, so he didn't really care.

So here they were just walking, Yoichi a little bit behind him, as Yu opened a door to find an unwanted surprise...

As he opened the door, a bucket fell on him, soaking him in cold water. Kimizuki, who had happened to be in the room Yu and Yoichi were about to walk in at, burst out into laughter, happy to finally get his revenge, after what Yu had did the other day.

Yoichi's eyes widened; thankfully, he'd been far enough away that it had barely gotten on him at all. Instead of getting angry, like Yoichi expected, he just smirked mischievously.

"Alright, Kimizuki, you wanna go? That's fine with me; you just better watch your back."

Kimizuki widened his eyes, a bit shocked, but then smirked back. "Fine, whatever. You better watch yourself too then." He told Yu.

Satisfied that he'd made his point and had devoted his annoyance to ideas of revenge, Yu began to leave the room. This was a small victory for Kimizuki, his would be bigger it most definitely would.

 _Oh no_ , Yoichi thought, frowning noticeably. _That look on his face..._ _This isn't going to end well at all! I should just tell Kimizuki what happened and then maybe I can convince Yu..._

However, Yu, using his thinking cap instead of using his impulses as he usually does, (it was necessary to come up with a good prank), knew what Yoichi was thinking as soon as he tried to speak. He wasn't going to let him ruin everything!

"But what hap-"

"Nothing! Be quiet Yoichi." Yuichiro scowled at him causing Yoichi to shift uncomfortable.

"But, Yuichiro!"

"Oh look, your bandages got a little wet, c'mon let's go change them."

Yu just about dragged poor Yoichi out.

Kimizuki smirked. He was ready for whatever Yu threw at him. Then he would just continue getting his payback until Yu finally gave up. He left the room with a wide grin on his face, already planning his next attacks.

…

This was genius! Absolute genius! Yu thought to himself. He hid behind a corner, and waited for the victim to arrive (and to make sure Yoichi doesn't fall for it.) He had printed out a whole bunch of copies, each of them combining to create the appearance of a handless door that you push to go through. However, it was a wall and Yu was greatly going to enjoy watching Kimizuki run into it.

Kimizuki began walking over to the area, deep in thought. He glanced up at the door for a moment, before continuing to walk. Though he was surprised when, instead of going through the door, he walked right into it. "Ow!" He stared at it, shocked.

Yu started chuckling but refrained from full-on laughing to see how long it would take him to connect the dots.

Kimizuki continued staring, before touching the door. Then, after a moment, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Yu, you little idiot!" He yelled.

Yu couldn't contain himself and started laughing, replying from his hiding place, "You're calling me an idiot when you just ran into a wall."

Kimizuki glared at him. Then he punched Yu. "I won't let you humiliate me! I-I will make you pay!" He yelled at him.

"Oh yeah!? I'd love to see you try!" Yu smirked, a mix of satisfaction and anger filling him as he engaged in a fight with Kimizuki without Yoichi to stop them.

….

Okay, Yu was currently not setting up a prank for Kimizuki, so he didn't mind that Yoichi was hanging around him for the moment. All he was doing was eating after all, and they were both hungry. When the two of them went for a glass of water however...

Kimizuki, who was standing a little ways off, smirked, satisfied. He tried to hide the smile though, wondering if Yu would know if the spider was fake or not.

The duo came back from the other room and sat back down. Picking up his sandwich again, Yu took and bite and then set it back down. It was after he swallowed that he noticed that Yoichi was giving him a somewhat horrified look.

"What?"

"Look!" Yoichi worried, gesturing to the sandwich. Upon closer examination, he noticed that there was something huge, black, and hairy and half of it was missing. It took him several seconds for this to process before he yelled.

"Kimizuki! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Kimizuki burst out into laughing. "Don't-don't worry. You're strong. You're gonna fight those vampires right?" He told Yu, deciding to not tell him it was fake, and only a gummy yet.

"Of course I will! But what does eating a dang spider have to do with fighting?!" Yuichiro snapped, really, he wasn't petty and had been through far worse than eating a spider. But, it ticked him off that Kimizuki would put a spider, a huge one too, in his food.

Kimizuki laughed harder. "Don't worry, you don't have to be scared or anything, it's just a gummy, so calm down about it!" He smiled cockily at Yu, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't scared! At all!" Yu snapped embarrassed. "A-and I knew that, I was just... testing you!"

 _Hey! They're not super angry at each other right now! Maybe I could try, quickly... He's going to get so mad though, but I gotta say it and end this..._ Yoichi thought.

"Err... Yu accidentally burned my hand before you." Yoichi spoke quickly, hoping to get it out before Yuichiro could stop him.

"Yoichi! You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Yuichiro snapped at him, practically glaring a tiny hole into him.

"What!? Really? _That's_ what happened to your hand!? How did he do it? And why was he trying to hide that?" Kimizuki asked, now very curious.

"Uh... well..." Yoichi looked up at the sulky Yu, who now that the information was out, didn't seem interested in stopping him. He just sat there with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. "He was trying to figure out which machine was the one to make the tea with and he thought if he turned it, he could see what it was... But, he didn't realize there was still tea in it and he was going to spill it on himself and I tried to help-"

"Alright, that's enough. Are you happy now? I don't just get angry at you for no reason like you do." Yu said.

Kimizuki growled. "Hey, I get angry at you for reasons too! I just didn't understand what your problem was. If you had just told from the beginning, instead of blowing up, none of this would have had to happen." He told Yu.

"Well, if maybe you hadn't have been so clumsy-"

"Alright, let's just get along okay? You guys already pranked each other..." Yoichi urged.

"Be quiet Yoichi! You already ruined it!"

Kimizuki took in a deep breath. "Yoichi's right...we can't keep pranking each other forever...so why don't he call it a truce on this one, eh?" He asked, holding out a hand to Yu.

Yu grumbled but took a deep breath.

"Fine." He took his hand.

Yoichi smiled, pleased that this experience was over.

 _Fin_


End file.
